fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
White Butterfly
is a Japanese anime created by Akimichi Lydia from the studio Peridot Anime. The Anime has two seasons planned, the first one is around Murasaki Kochou learning how control her new powers and finding the others Purifiers while the season two is still unknown. The anime begins to be aired on July 25, 2017 in Japan and will receive an English dub. Synopsis *White Butterfly episodes Murasaki Kuchou is a normal 13-years-old girl who attends the Tokyo Middle School. Her head is always full of thoughts, most part are bad and traumatic, she lost her parents and not have any sibling and she also not trust anyone to help hee with her problems. Kuchou always been ignored and never had no friends, one day, walking down the city, she fainted without reasons apparent and went into her mind. Inside her mind, she had to face her feelings and thoughts to break free of her suffering. Characters See also: White Butterfly/Characters The series has two main groups, the Purifiers and the Black Butterfly. The Purifiers, also known as, White Butterfly, is a group of peoples who use their powers for help the peoples with their thoughts and the Black Butterfly is a group of peoples who use their powers for enter in people's mind and mess with they thoughts. The White Butterfly group is currently with three members, Hamasaki Haruka, Akatsuki Shoutaro and Murasaki Kuchou, and the Black Butterfly is in more number, for now, just five members are seen and they are Yamanoue Taka, Nekomura Hanaya, Kurosawa Hebi, Akagi Ryu and Tamura Usagi. In addition to all these characters, there are also supporting characters, as the family of the characters, teachers, etc.. Weapons White Butterfly To fight against Black Butterfly, the characters create their own weapons to facilitate the work, their weapons are not randomly create, the weapons are selected from and to match with their personalities. * - Hamasaki Haruka's weapon. A pink and hot pink hand metal fan with cherry blossoms designs. The hand fan can make big wind waves, as well as can also be used as a weapon when the tips of the fan are replaced by small steel blades. The weapon match with her apparently sweet and kind personality when she actually is independent and strong herself. * - Akatsuki Shoutaro's weapon. A long and hard sword with a silver blade. The sword can easily destroy black butterflies, that means bad thoughts, and transforming them in dust. The weapon match with his rigid and strong personality. * - Murasaki Kuchou's weapon. A black gun that Kuchou win of Shoutaro. The weapon is just a normal gun that Kuchou use to destroy the black butterflies making they explode in the air. The weapon match with death thoughts, and Shoutaro says that it's for her protect herself of the bad peoples. Kuchou always has a shake when she needs to shoot. Black Butterfly * - The Yamanoue Taka's weapon. He use animals-like paper bombs to emitting a strong white light mowing temporarily the victim. Taka also makes them explode to his favor. * - The Nekomura Hanaya's weapon. She uses a rose-like whip with real rose thorns around the whip. As she beats in the butterflies, they explode in the air. Hanaya makes the whip to be like a rose because she loves the roses, and the rose's petals change the colour depending on her mood. * - The Kurosawa Hebi's weapon. He use a energy bow that can shoot more than one arrow in one only shot. He use the multiple arrows to destroy a lot of white butterflies in one shot. He chose a bow because he is part of the archery club at his school. * - The Tamura Usagi's weapon. Her spear can shoot lasers that she uses to destroy a bunch of white butterflies all at once. She chose a spear as her weapon for unknown reasons but the name is "Royal Spear" because she comes from a important rich family. Locations * - The series primary setting. It's the real famous Japanese City of Tokyo. * - The school that the characters attends. Shoutaro and Haruka are of the same class while Kochou later in one year. * - The place where the White Butterfly like to get together. Open for them yourself, the Butterfly Mirror Coffee is a coffee shop well popular in which several people attending and go to get together, as well as the White Butterfly makes the most of the time. Trivia See also: White Butterfly/Trivia *All members of the Black Butterfly has their names based on animals. **"Taka" is the Japanese for "Falcon" **"Neko" is the Japanese for "Cat" **"Ryu" is the Japanese for "Dragon" **"Hebi" is the Japanese for "Snake" **"Usagi" is the Japanese for "Rabbit" ***Ryu is the only with the name based on an animal of the mythology. *Akimichi Lydia, the Anime's creator, is also a Pretty Cure writer. *White butterflies are a heavy piece of symbolism in the series. In many cultures, the butterfly represents the soul, with the color white representing the soul's purity. It also has many associations with good luck and moving on the right path of life. **This could also be a reference to the expression "butterflies in the stomach", which relates to anxiety. **The idea of the white butterflies being the symbol of the thoughts comes from Steven Universe from the episode "Mindful Education" *The hand symbol made by Sekiei Kemutai during the Episode 10 when she is reflecting is the Mudra for the Vishuddha Chakra or Throat Chakra. This fifth blue Chakra is the Chakra of truth/communication, being blocked by lies/confusion. *The Anime is based on the song "Here Comes A Thought" Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:White Butterfly Category:Thought-themed Animes Category:Peridot ⇨ Anime ⇨ Studio Category:Fan Anime